Zero Romance
by Ruid
Summary: Implied BeVin and Gwooper! Gwen just isn’t lucky when it comes to romance... at least, that's what she thinks. Rated T for hints of Boy X Boy love. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Me again (^_^). I wanted to try my luck at using Gwen as a main character for a story, though I'm still a BeVin loyalist. Also, I don't hate Gwen, I just don't think she should end up with Kevin… Ahehehe…*sweat drops*

Please know that I may love the couple (Bevin) but IRL, I don't really watch Ben 10 or AF… I only know the BASICS of the show, so this story may seem very AU and OOC. Heck, I don't even know Mike Morningstar nor have I seen how Ben and Kevin first met! (x_x) I've probably only seen like… 10 or more episodes (not consecutive; fragmented is more like it) of Ben 10 and AF… so uhh… go easy on me.

**Title:** Zero Romance  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Gwen, Ben, Cooper; Mentions of Edwin, Mike, Albedo, and Kevin; Implied BeVin and Gwooper  
**Word count:** approximately 1700... i think  
**Rating:** T for hints of Boy X Boy love

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ben 10 or Alien Force; they belong to Man of Action. What I _do_ own is an imaginative mind.

**Summary:** Gwen just isn't lucky when it comes to romance... at least, that's what she thinks.

* * *

**Zero Romance**

_By Ruid_

Gwendolyn Tennyson… or just 'Gwen'; age 15; has long, red hair and green eyes; black belt holder; experienced alien crime-fighter; top grades in class; slim, pretty and sweet. If that doesn't convince you that she's (almost) the perfect girl, then maybe this would:

Certified descendant of the Anodite race. A race of space 'magicians' who can use their thoughts and control 'mana' to create shields, fire beams, trace locations, and (for higher class anodites) can restore objects as they were, live for very long periods of time, and so on.

She was currently walking from school on her way to her paternal and only cousin's house- her cousin being the one and only Benjamin Tennyson, or just 'Ben' for short. They were going to have a little meeting about updates on DNAlien activity sightings.

Ben; age 15; has short brown hair and green eyes; LOVES the color green (hence his green jacket), drinking smoothies, and eating chili fries; experienced alien crime-fighter; petite form/not-so-muscular/slightly less-than-average male body (almost feminine) and cute looks A.K.A 'pretty boy' material.

Now he may not be the brightest of the students, be as skilled in karate or even possess anodite powers (due to genetic rarity) as Gwen, but he makes up for it by having a friendly and kind, yet righteous and fun personality.

He is also the keeper of the omnitrix which, unlike mana that is unique to anodites, is a powerful, one of a kind, watch-like artifact which enables the user to transform into various aliens with 'special abilities' such as plant and fire manipulation, size and power upgrade, sound wave amplification, or even bend space plus many more! He uses the watch's powers to do good and stop evil.

.

---(O_o)---

.

Not in much of a hurry, Gwen begins to ponder certain thoughts that have been in her mind lately. Though she hated to admit it, she was starting to get the feeling that she doesn't have any luck in romance at all. Why?

Even when she was young, Gwen started having crushes, and the first was Edwin Grand Smith, the grandson of a multibillionaire who happens to be an old friend of her grandfather. She and Ben first met Edwin when they were 10 years old at the Grand Smith Underwater Hotel, and became very good friends after that little alien incident which destroyed the hotel.

They still keep in touch nowadays through text messages and e-mails. Too bad for Gwen though, Edwin is a workaholic who wants to expand the family business, and doesn't seem to be showing any signs of interest towards her. He seems to prefer being just very good friends with the cousins.

Even now that she's grown up… she could still say her luck with men hasn't improved at all. Take for example Mike Morningstar. At first she thought he was 'Mr. Perfect' with those good looks, charming smile, and friendly attitude. She grimaced at the thought that she really fell for that old trick.

As it turns out, Mike is a parasite who only wanted her powers. After almost successfully stealing her powers and turning her into a weird zombie, she somehow turned the tables and beat the crap out of this guy for toying with her heart.

.

---(O_o)---

.

Reaching an intersection on the road, she waits for the stop light to change and let her pass. Until then, she thinks about her love life some more.

She normally doesn't like to compare, but she begins to wish that she could have the same luck in romance as her cousin Ben, because he seems to attract (not necessarily fall for him) almost anyone; and the worst part is that, Ben's oblivious to these things!

Now this may seem odd, but one thing Gwen envies about Ben is that he has an arch enemy who fits the role of an 'evil twin', Albedo, who is almost an exact copy of Ben except for the white hair and red jacket. He even once had his own omnitrix, though said to be an incompetent prototype, which was eventually destroyed leaving Albedo stuck in the form of Ben.

She thought the whole concept of I-want-to-take-over-your-life was pretty cool, and maybe even a little sweet, since that would mean someone really envies Ben's life that much to the point of wanting to eliminate him.

Anyway, back to romance issues.

Kevin Levin, is a tall, handsome, raven-haired, buff brute who has the power to absorb the properties of anything he touches, and cover his entire body with it. Ben and Gwen (mostly Ben) both met him 5 years ago, although back then, he was hell bent on destroying Ben for (in Kevin's opinion) accidentally turning him into a mutated freak. Presently, for reasons not fully understood, Kevin is changed and is now part of the trio (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin) sworn to protect earth from DNAliens.

Gwen could've sworn Kevin was the 'right man' for her. That thought went down the drains when one day, Kevin confessed to her about having 'special feelings' for her cousin. He even asked her for help in trying to win Ben's love! She felt like her world exploded after those words left Kevin's mouth, but was also flattered that he would confide to her about these things.

.

---(O_o)---

.

Gwen let out a sigh and crossed the road once the lights changed. It wasn't long now and she would soon reach her cousin's house. Gwen decided she should just wait for 'Mr. Right' to come along since nobody seems to be showing any interest in her- wait, she suddenly remembers something… or rather, someone…

Cooper! The blonde and chubby little technopath they (Ben and Gwen) also met 5 years ago! He's the only one who would openly declare his love and admirations for Gwen. Sure, Cooper used to be a lot slimmer and _waaaay_ cuter when they were younger.

"_Ahh what the heck_" she thought. She decided on giving the short guy a chance.

"_Speaking of Cooper, didn't Ben mention anything about him being at the meeting today?_"

Gwen tried to remember as she reached her cousin's house. She met her aunt (Ben's mom) at the door who told her about Ben being up in his room with Cooper. She entered the house and made her way up the stairs to Ben's room.

.

---(O_o)---

.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she could barely hear a conversation going on in Ben's room.

"-en," Came a voice that sounded like Cooper. Gwen failed to hear the full word.

"I know I'm not the dreamiest guy around… but… if you would just give me a chance…"

Gwen was now nearing Ben's room.

"I could show you that I am worthy of your love…"

Gwen reached for the door handle.

"So please… even just this once… will you…"

Gwen opened the door.

"Will you go out with me??"

Gwen stared wide-eyed and her jaw dropped to the floor at what she saw.

There, in Ben's room, was Ben, sitting on his own bed, and Cooper… kneeling in front of him… holding his hand!?!?

Ben saw Gwen standing (with a violated expression) at his door and couldn't help the mad blush creeping up his cheeks.

"G-Gwen!? It's not what it looks like!"

_THUD!_

Gwen never got to hear those words. She already fainted after what she saw.

"Gwen!" Cooper rushed to her side, followed by Ben.

"Gwen! Wake up my love!" Cooper shook Gwen, in hopes of her coming around.

Ben, equally panicked and worried, who was now beside Gwen just across Cooper, could only look at Cooper and said…

"I knew I shouldn't have let you practice on me!"

.

.

.

--------

Poor Gwen. Mwehehehehehe! XD

I hope you enjoyed this... I know I did!

Rates and Reviews are much appreciated! (^_^)

**EDITED: **I just reread this fic and I noticed that I pretty much gave everyone a brief background and description EXCEPT Ben, so I just HAD to make one... besides, it helps describe Albedo as well...


End file.
